


Something Unique

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Community: slashthedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: In all the rush to get ready for Christmas, Ryo has forgotten one essential item.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #428 – Handmade at slashthedrabble.
> 
>  **Setting:** After the manga.

Between work, looking after Bikky, and all his Christmas preparations, it was Christmas Eve before Ryo realised he hadn’t bought a card for Dee. 

Knowing his lover, and remembering his birthday a month earlier, he could practically guarantee that Dee would have bought him a big, romantic card. Although he put on a tough guy act for everyone else, underneath it all Dee was a sucker for romance. 

The only cards Ryo had left over were very ordinary and not the least bit romantic, but he didn’t have time to run to the shops now because he was busy baking…

A flash of inspiration suddenly hit him. The oven was already on, and he had more than enough ingredients to do some extra baking. Maybe he could salvage the situation with something a bit different.

When Dee arrived that evening to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with his partner, sure enough as well as his overnight bag and a pile of gifts, he had a large red envelope with him. “Happy Christmas, babe,” he said as he handed it to Ryo.

Ryo opened it, smiling with pleasure. The card wasn’t cute and fluffy, or rude; it had candles on the front, alongside a bottle of champagne and two glasses, with the words ‘To the one I love at Christmas. You light up my life.’

“Dee, thank you, it’s beautiful.” He kissed his partner. “Wait right here a minute.” Disappearing into the kitchen, he returned with two flat boxes. “I forgot to get you a card,” he admitted sheepishly. “I couldn’t find one that seemed right and then I ran out of time, so I made you this instead. I hope that’s okay.”

Taking the boxes, Dee opened the top one. Inside was the biggest Christmas cookie he’d ever seen, frosted in white with a green Christmas tree, little red hearts around the edge, and the words ‘Dee, Forever Yours, Love Ryo’, also in red.

“It’s perfect, Ryo. I love it!” Setting aside the top box, he opened the second one to reveal a batch of smaller cookies, shaped like hearts and bells and snowmen, each with the words written on them in frosting: ‘I Love You’, ‘Forever’, ‘Happy Christmas’, and at least a dozen more. Dee couldn’t stop smiling. “These are way better than any card, but I’m gonna have to photograph them before eating them.”

”I already did.” Ryo handed him one last item, a homemade card with photographs of the cookies on the front and on the inside, spelling out the message ‘To Dee, Happy Christmas, I love You Forever With All My Heart. Ryo.’

Dee put everything down to pull Ryo into his arms. “Have I ever told you just how amazing you are?” he asked. “Nobody else would ever think to do something so unique in place of a card. I love you too, forever and with all my heart. This is goin’ to be the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

Ryo smiled. “Mine too.”

The End


End file.
